1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a stacked package and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a stacked package including sequentially stacked semiconductor packages, and a method of manufacturing the stacked package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. In order to mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chips to form semiconductor packages. In order to increase a storage capacity of the semiconductor package, a stacked package including sequentially stacked semiconductor packages may be widely studied.
A conventional stacked package may include a first semiconductor package, a second semiconductor package and external terminals. The second semiconductor package may be stacked on the first semiconductor package. The external terminals may be mounted on a lower surface of the second package substrate. The first semiconductor package and the second semiconductor package may be electrically connected with each other via conductive connecting members. The conductive connecting members may include a conductive ball, a conductive wire, etc.
The conductive wire may have a short diameter, so that the conductive wire may be electrically connected between minutely arranged pads of semiconductor packages. However, the thin conductive wire may have a bad electrical connection. Further, the conductive wire may have a signal transmission speed slower than that of the conductive ball.
The conductive ball may have a long diameter compared to the conductive wire, so that the conductive ball may have a good electrical connection and a rapid signal transmission speed. In contrast, the large conductive ball may be electrically connected between the minutely arranged pads of the semiconductor packages. Further, a process for forming the conductive ball may be more complicated than that for forming the conductive wire.